


From me to you

by KuronekoChii



Category: Crayon Shin-Chan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronekoChii/pseuds/KuronekoChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem for the growing kiddies, maturing towards love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From me to you

The approaches you make  
The kisses you blow  
That annoying smirk plastered on your face  
Had blew my heart away  
No matter how insignificant  
Or how unintentional you may be  
The core of me  
Was lost to the wind  
Stolen by you  
The irritable jerk  
Who stands out  
And entertains.

The hugs you give  
The smiles you have  
Has slowly melt  
The ice in me.  
The moment we met eyes  
I turn to avoid  
I hide from you  
I lie to you  
But it's for your good  
To not know  
My feels for you.

_Kazama Tohru_


End file.
